


Obsesión

by Kuro_Kiryuu



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_Kiryuu/pseuds/Kuro_Kiryuu
Summary: (AU) Una insana obsesión a raíz de un negado amor, las consecuencias de sentimientos olvidados, mezclados en una desastrosa y enfermiza mente. ¿Cuándo fue que caímos tan bajo para amarnos?Pareja: ZaDr (Zim x Dib)ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente fic esta inspirado en un AU perteneciente a: Snailen.Créditos a su persona.Los personajes de "Invader Zim" NO me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para esta descabellada trama sin sentido, la creación, representación y ilustración son originalmente de Jhonen Vazques, créditos absoluto a el.
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim)
Kudos: 8





	Obsesión

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Advertencia!: El siguiente fic esta basado e inspirado en un AU creado por: Snailen. Los acontecimientos narrados aquí, no suceden en el original, es solo una absurda ocurrencia mía, por lo tanto, no tiene enlace directo con el antes mencionado. En este universo alterno, Zim es un embajador intergaláctico y Dib es un malvado villano. Por lo tanto, las personalidades se invierten. Más información y créditos al final de la historia. ¡Gracias!

La situación que le tocaba afrontar en esos precisos momentos, era terriblemente mala. El pequeño e inocente cuerpo de un irken, estaba escondido entre diferentes tipos de cajas, intentando inútilmente controlar su estado mental, que estaba empezando a deteriorarse. Unos sombríos pensamientos nublaron el poco juicio que aún conservaba, necesitaba idear algún plan para salvar su propia vida, era consciente que estaba en clara desventaja, no tenía método alguno para poder luchar, de igual a igual con ese despiadado y monstruoso humano.

Era imposible no odiarlo, con esas expresiones frías, carentes de vida, junto con ese tono de voz glacial, el cual solo cambiaba a uno más _"normal"_ para mentir o engañar, y lo peor era esa mirada depredadora, escondiendo en ella, sus más oscuros pensamientos, detrás de esos maquiavélicos sentimientos. Siempre siendo el único responsable de tantas maldades y desgracias, que provocaba con fervor en los demás habitantes terrícolas, gozando con una enorme y tétrica sonrisa, disfrutando plenamente su sufrimiento.

_**Todo había comenzado, hace tan solo unas horas atrás...** _

Se dispuso a entrar, como todos los días, al recinto escolar, para dirigirse directamente al salón de clases, debía convivir entre diferentes tipos de personas, observar con atención su entorno, analizar sus comportamientos y aprender cada vez más: sobre los conocimientos básicos, información de su evolución, junto con los descubrimientos originales, que pudieran ser de su interés, siendo estos mismos, producidos y creados por la especie dominante: _"Los Humanos"_.

Tenía una misión la cual emprender, era investigar, explorar y juzgar el tipo de vida que habitaba ese lejano planeta, que era completamente ignorado, en toda la órbita espacial. Sus _"Más Altos"_ como un premio a su enorme reconocimiento y suma estimación, lo habían enviado hace varios meses terrestres atrás, para que luego, el irken enviará a diario, un detallado informe sobre las novedades y posible avances sobre los terrícolas, ya que, según el alíen, prometía ser revelador.

Aclarando el objetivo de su llegada al planeta, no tardó demasiado en ponerse en acción, a diferencia de su tierra natal, las cosas funcionaban de manera muy distinta de lo que estaba acostumbrado, en pocas palabras, era más _"primitiva"_. Esto solo provoco que todo le gustara mas, mirando con sumo detalle cada minúsculo objeto, con una extraña fascinación excepcional, era inevitable, con una actitud peligrosamente positiva y ligeramente serena, rápidamente entabló cierta _"amistad"_ con la mayoría de las personas.

Era un hecho, logró superar con éxito, el poder deambular totalmente desapercibido, siendo así, otro _"humano"_ más del montón. Sin embargo, nada era tan sencillo en esta vida, ya que para la desgracia del extraterrestre, fue claramente identificado, por cierto humano, que volvería su vida... Literalmente, un verdadero infierno.

Desde ese día que se presentó en la eskuela, fue acechado, vigilado y acosado diariamente por un joven terrícola de cabello azabache, con unos maliciosos ojos rojos siendo ocultados por sus lentes redondos, vistiendo una larga gabardina negra, junto una remera con una extraña expresión en ella, unos pantalones oscuros y unas largas botas negras, escondiendo en ellas, unos pequeños pinchos en las suelas. Era algo que a estas alturas, recordaba muy bien. _¿Cuántas veces intentó detenerlo, sin luchar contra el?_ Ninguna, era prácticamente imposible, sin importar nada, siempre era el mismo resultado, un centenar de golpes y demasiadas peleas.

A estar alturas, las acciones del de humano, eran innecesariamente crudas y sádicas, que iban desde manipular hábilmente las mentes de sus compañeros, causando situaciones de suicidio, inseguridad social, desorden mental y tortura voluntaria.. Hasta llegar a los casos de una destrucción desmedida y siendo principal protagonista de algunas muertes bizarras. Y efectivamente, la lista seguía y seguía...

Sin saberlo, fue condenado a ser un novedoso juguete en sus manos, con el solo propósito de ser utilizado, algo que pudiera romper cada vez que quisiera, a lo que el alíen frustrado e indignado, se negó rotundamente tantas veces, que había sido simplemente desplazado a ser solo un entretenimiento interesante, para el ser humano. Persecuciones, confrontaciones y discusiones, esto se transformó en una rutina diaria para ellos, que dejaban bien en claro su enemistad, el acuerdo de mutuo _"odio"_ dejándose llevar a un contacto físico violento hasta volverse en diversas ocasiones, en acercamientos peligrosos.

Sin ser conscientes de ellos mismos, frecuentemente subieron cada vez más el nivel, desde heridas infligidas hasta caricias lentas pero frías. Demostraban jugar a la perfección con fuego, por lo que, no tardaron en avanzar hasta los profundos, pero bruscos besos, siendo cada vez más constantes y demandantes, por parte del desquiciado humano. Un humillante placer que siempre tenía el mismo resultado: Rasguños, heridas, moretones junto con diversas y contundentes mordidas, para finalizar con un corto beso. Una señal de a quién le pertenecía.

_**... Pero ese día fue distinto.** _

Una vez que entro con cierta tranquilidad a su salón, lo que observaron inmediatamente sus falsos y pálidos ojos violetas, lo dejaron petrificado, justo delante de él se hallaba una escena sumamente desagradable. Una completa pero asombrosa masacre, se presentaba empapada en sangre, múltiples cuerpos mutilados y desmembrados, esparcidos como si de cualquier costal de papas, se tratase. Las paredes aún chorreantes de un líquido carmín, cayendo al asqueroso y sucio piso, rodeados por varios pupitres rotos e destruidos, en una señal de lucha. Todo era un revoltijo en su squeedly spooch, desfigurando poco a poco su expresión de sorpresa, para ser reemplazada, por una de genuina empatía.

Sus piernas flaquearon, perdiendo así su inestable equilibrio, su cuerpo ordenaba desplomarse, aunque su fuerza de voluntad se lo impedía, a lo que solo cayó de rodillas, con unas incomprensibles lágrimas amargas rodando por ambas mejillas, no entendía del todo bien a qué se debía esto, la cuestión se trataba de que había sido, sin duda, una reacción completamente involuntaria.

Todo lo que ahora quedaba en ese cuarto, eran extremidades, órganos y pedazos de carne, siendo profanados en distintas posiciones de torturas, dolorosas pero letales. Una prueba devastadora de lo que era capaz una mente vil y perversa, por supuesto, hay que darle el mérito al responsable de tan macabro desastre, que solo estaba a unos cuantos pasos de distancia del irken. Con una estrecha y maliciosa sonrisa, ligeramente recargado sobre la ventana salpicada en sangre, sosteniendo entre sus manos, un trozo de carne, que alguna vez fue perteneciente a un cuerpo humano.

_**\- Te perdiste de la diversión, Zim.** _

Aun podía escuchar su sutil, pero aterradora risa, taladrar sus bien escondidas antenas, perdió definitivamente su inquebrantable don de _"mantenerse bajo control"_ por lo que en un acto desesperado, se dio una falsa valentía, acompañando a su ira desmedida, para lograr de una vez por todas, detenerlo. Se puso de pie con rapidez, arremetiendo contra el terrícola, en un inesperado shock de adrenalina, forcejeado y luchado seriamente con él, algo que fue sorprendentemente inútil.

La fuerza ejercida por parte del de gabardina negra, era descomunal, no tenía alguna oportunidad de enfrentarse cuerpo a cuerpo contra él, descartando definitivamente la idea, optó por elevar nuevamente el nivel. Siendo únicamente los rivales, los partícipes finales de una reiterada batalla, el extraterrestre decidió librarse de su disfraz, no existía peligro alguno en ello, ya que el de lentes, en más de una ocasión, pudo verlo sin el. A continuación, el de piel verde solo lo miro con recelo y activo cierto sofisticado mecanismo de su pak. Sin duda, tenía toda la disposición necesaria para luchar contra el.

_**\- Amo con locura esos ojos tuyos, Zim.** _

En un excesivo y alargado combate, siendo bastante mediado y parejo en realidad, el chico gótico fue quien finalmente fue merecedor de la victoria, dejando postrado en el frío piso al extraterrestre, pisándolo con firmeza, manchando en el proceso, el cuerpo entero del irken, tanto su orgullosa vestimenta como su suave rostro, con la sangre, aún fresca.

Esto solo le dio aún más satisfacción al de lentes, sintiéndose justamente orgulloso y honrado, disimulando una débil pero lujuriosa sonrisa. Decidió ponerse a la altura del extraterrestre, a lo que se inco en cuclillas, mirando en el proceso con cierto detalle la anatomía del alíen, para acto seguido, empezar a acariciar lentamente la zona baja de su espalda, descolocando, un poco más, al de ojos magenta.

 _ **\- Nunca podrás deshacerte de mí.**_ -menciona con una pequeña sonrisa- _**Después de todo, tu eres parte esencial, en el propósito de mi existencia.**_

 _ **\- ¡Suelta a Zim!**_ -bufo con enojo- _**¡Deja me ir, humano-Dib!**_

 _ **\- Eres tan fascinante, chico espacial.**_ -murmuró mirando absorto al irken.

 _ **\- ¡Tu no eres el Dib que conozco!**_ -alzó con fuerza su voz- ¡ _ **Ni tampoco el que quiero!**_ -exclamó con sinceridad- _**¡El humano que Zim llego a respetar, e incluso a amar murió aquel fatídico día, a manos de tu despiadado progenitor!**_

 _ **\- Oh.**_ -llevo ambas manos hasta su pak- _**¿Realmente quieres provocarme, verdad?**_ -canturreo divertido- _**Solo quiero divertirme contigo, como solíamos hacerlo antes, Zim.**_

 _ **\- ¡Estas loco!**_ -intentó levantarse, sin éxito- _ **¡¿Que es lo que quieres de Zim?! ¡Habla de una vez!**_

 _ **\- Sabes muy bien lo que quiero.**_ -apegó su cuerpo a la espalda del irken- _ **Y me canse de esperarte, así que voy a obligarte a que lo hagas.**_ -amenazó con un tono pícaro en su voz.

 _ **\- Jamás.**_ -se negó con firmeza- _**Prefiero morir antes de controlar o conquistar a toda una raza.**_ -contestó con seguridad- _**Zim nunca te corresponderá de ninguna forma, Dib.**_

 _ **\- ¡Oh, vamos, Zim!**_ -ánimo con cierta malicia- _**¡Tú y yo sabemos que unirse a mí sería mucho más fácil!**_

 _ **\- Humano-Dib.. Tu..**_ -balbuceo con asombro- _**Ya no eres el DIb que amo... ¿Verdad?**_

Fue entonces cuando sintió un intenso e inexplicable dolor, recorrer su espalda, algo que provocó momentáneamente que su mente se desconectara, sus ojos se nublaron, solo observando un deslumbrante color blanco, mientras que de sus labios escupió un poco de sangre rosada. Sentía que todo su cuerpo le pesaba, rindiéndose a la oportunidad de ser adormecido y transportado a una muerte segura. El estado deplorable del alíen, producía unos ligeros cosquilleos placenteros, envenenando la piel de él de gabardina negra, para luego, reírse como si de un loco maniático se tratara.

Repentinamente, el frágil cuerpo del alíen quedó liberado por el peso del contrario, lo que fue rápidamente aprovechado por parte del de ojos magenta, en un escaso momento de lucidez. Era cierto que en cualquier segundo su cerebro comenzaría a fallar, sin perder más tiempo, decidió levantarse, lo cual hacía con bastante dificultad, intentando torpemente ponerse de pie. Dejando como una consecuencia a largo plazo, un fuerte dolor corporal, a la vez que sentía que su propio cerebro le empezaba a quemar.

 _ **\- Increíble.**_ -sostuvo el pak entre sus manos- _ **Realmente eres un verdadero alíen.**_

 _ **\- S-Sin eso yo..**_ -se recargo en la pared, tratando de mantenerse en pie- _**Dib-cosa, sin pak en diez minutos v-voy a morir..**_ -lo miro con seriedad- _ **D-**_ _ **Devuélvemelo**_ _ **... -**_

 _ **\- Interesante.**_ -se acercó lentamente hasta el de ojos magenta- _**Entonces deberías**_ _ **apresurarte**_ _ **en aceptar mi propuesta, chico espacial.**_

_**\- E-Eres un humano despreciable...** _

Y fue así como termino en su actual condición, ocultándose lo mejor posible, en el cuarto de materiales y utilería de la eskuela, en donde solo le quedaba esperar el inevitable abrazo que recibiría, por parte de la muerte.

Sentía varios remordimientos atravesar su escasa y desastrosa mente, se culpo por haber salvado a la humanidad a expensas de la cordura de su humano, dándolo por muerto, en el preciso momento que dejo de respirar. Lo extrañaba, a su verdadero Dib, quería pensar que dentro de su maniática y gigantesca cabeza, aún se encontrará las memorias de sus vivencias pasadas, quería desesperadamente que logrará despertar su única, pero verdadera esencia.

Era consciente de que no podía hacer más nada, iba a perecer sin volver a ver a sus líderes, a la Alianza o su leal sirviente robot: _Gir_. No tenía ninguna escapatoria, aquel maléfico humano lo había condenado.

El frío pero firme contacto del metal en su piel, lo hizo estremecer, devolviendole en cierto modo, parte de su adormecida conciencia, aún con sus ojos cerrados, pudo comprobar que seguía con vida. Su respiración era débil y agitada, para su fortuna la mantenía estable, sintiendo en el proceso, que su cuerpo no acataba las órdenes que le dictaba su cerebro. No tardó en deducir, y comprobar las circunstancias en las que se encontraba, ya que se dio cuenta de que estaba acostado, y al parecer, apresado tanto por sus brazos como sus piernas, en lo que suponía era una alguna especie de camilla o una gigantesca mesa de acero.

Estaba inmovilizado, por lo que trato de no moverse demasiado, para evitar extender más, el fuerte dolor que sentía en ambas muñecas, mientras que para su desgracia, sus piernas estaban firmemente separadas. No mentiría, era una posición claramente incómoda, se negaba a abrir los ojos, tenía un tambaleante temor de que algo terrible ocurriría, a lo que solo decidió concentrar todos sus pensamientos, tratando de recordar los últimos hechos que pudo experimentar, rogando despertar rápidamente de ese trance oculto en su interior.

Le costaba horrores, tan solo imaginar, algo que lo hiciera procesar, tenía ciertas lagunas mentales, que le impedían ser plenamente consciente del peligro al que se exponía. Movió un poco su cabeza, frustrado, al no conseguir recobrar sus vivencias pasadas, aunque su instinto le indicaba que debía inmediatamente huir, para escapar tan pronto que fuese posible, de ese caótico lugar.

Necesitaba afrontar sea cual sea la realidad, se forzó a sí mismo a darse coraje y valentía, para acto seguido, proponerse fervientemente salir vivo, de donde se supone que estuviese. Abrió finalmente sus ojos, encontrándose directamente con una destellante y sofocante luz blanca en toda su cara.

El ruido tétrico y sorpresivo, de una puerta cerrándose, siendo acompañado por el sonido de unos ligeros pasos, acercándose lentamente hacia él, lo alertó de forma inmediata. Esta acción fue un detonante psicológico en la mente del extraterrestre, recobrando, de este modo, los angustiantes y crudos recuerdos, de una masacre humana realizada por su némesis, eliminando completamente a sus antiguos compañeros de clases.

 _ **\- Al fin despertaste, Zim.**_ -dio una sonrisa ladina- _**Realmente me asustaste, pensé que no**_ _ **sobrevivirías**_ _ **.**_ -expresó con cierta burla.

 _ **\- ¿D-Dónde estoy?**_ -preguntó con dificultad, acostumbrándose a la luz.

 _ **\- Bienvenido a mi laboratorio.**_ -contestó realizando un ademán con sus manos- _**Voy a darte un trato "especial".**_ -remarco soltando una risita- _**Siendo mi amado enemigo, tienes ciertos "privilegios".**_

 _ **\- No entiendo.**_ -menciona con confusión- _**Humano-Dib, ¿Qué has hecho con Zim?**_

 _ **\- Nada, por ahora.**_ -respondió, aliviando internamente al irken- _**Aunque tu cuerpo es sumamente tentador.**_ -hablo alejando un poco la luz del rostro contrario.

 _ **\- ¡Aléjate de mi!**_ -ordenó moviéndose con brusquedad- _ **¡Déjame ir!**_

\- _**Últimamente he fantaseado con realizarte una necropsia, y por lo que veo..**_ -acarició con delicadeza la mejilla del de ojos magenta- _**Esta es una oportunidad perfecta para ello.**_

 _ **\- ¡No me toques!**_ -alzó la voz, observando por fin al humano- _ **¡Libera a Zim!**_

_**\- Admiro tu voluntad y resistencia, chico espacial.** _

El de gabardina negra se alejó por un momento, de aquella camilla metálica, en donde estaba sometido el extraterrestre. Camino unos cuantos pasos, hasta llegar un enorme mueble, de color grisáceo, casi imitando a una estantería, el cual guardaba y protegía, los diversos libros, frascos, papeles y instrumentos quirúrgicos.

Ignorando lo principal, el de lentes se dirigió directamente a un pequeño cajón, debajo de una puerta de cristal, para acto seguido, poder abrir el mismo y buscar entre tantas herramientas u objetos diversos, una alargada jeringa y un pequeño frasco transparente, conteniendo en su interior, un líquido de un llamativo color.

Una vez que lo obtuvo en sus manos, no tardó demasiado, en transferir el raro e desconocido contenido a la jeringa, por lo que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estuvo de regreso junto con el de de piel verde, admirando en el corto camino, la envidiable piel suave y limpia que poseía, recordándose a sí mismo, que seria únicamente para el.

_**\- Prometo que esto no dolerá mucho, Zim.** _

_**\- Detente.. No..** _

Una pequeña y morbosa sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, al escuchar la rogante petición del contrario, llevo una de sus manos hasta su cuello, a lo que inevitablemente empezó a acariciar lentamente la piel del irken, sintiendo la suavidad de su textura y su elástica firmeza, le encantaba la idea explorar su extraña anatomía, quedó profundamente atontado, por unos breves segundos, para luego inyectar con éxito, esa sustancia en su cuerpo.

En cambio para el extraterrestre, sintió que en ese minúsculo lapso de tiempo, vivir una verdadera odisea, mordió con fuerza sus labios, acallando con dolor, los leves pero sonoros gruñidos, que demostraban cierto grado de molestia inducida, en cada parte de su frágil cuerpo. 

Al cabo de unos minutos, sus extremidades a este punto, ya no le respondían, no lograba sentirlas, siendo inútilmente un peso muerto, dando la sensación de estar paralizadas, había perdido todo el derecho a siquiera moverlas. Esto solo lo desespero aun mas. presentía que algo muy malo le iba a pasar, y no quería estar despierto, para ser presa de ello.

 _ **\- A-Ah..**_ -balbuceó intentando respirar - _**¿Q-Que le has hecho a Z-Zim?**_

 _ **\- Nada que vaya a matarte, cariño.**_ -afirmó con una débil sonrisa- _**¿No te deje en claro antes que serias mío?**_

 _ **\- E-Eso n-no..**_ -se negó sintiendo un fuerte ardor en su garganta- _**¡A-Ah.. !**_

 _ **\- Que interesante...**_ -murmuró agarrando una de las antenas del irken- _**Tu cuerpo acelera el proceso y los efectos de la droga.**_

_**\- ¡N-No pongas tus s-sucias manos en..-** _

_**\- Siempre me fascinó tu inquebrantable terquedad, Zim.**_ -comentó divertido, empezando a acariciar su antena.

 _ **\- Déjame i-ir..**_ -murmuró mordiendo sus labios- _**A-Agh..**_

 _ **\- ¿Umm?**_ -escucho unos débiles quejidos por parte del contrario- _**Mm.. ¿Te gusta, chico espacial?**_

 _ **\- N-No..**_ -susurro con un rubor azulado en su cara- _**D-Deja de h-hacerlo..**_ -pidió acallando sus quejidos- _**A-Ah..**_

 _ **\- Mientes.**_ -sentenció apretando débilmente su antena- _**Siempre he querido ver este tipo de expresiones y reacciones en ti, mi adorable alíen.**_

_**\- A-Ah.. L-Liberarme de i-inmediato....** _

_**\- No.**_ -se negó con una media sonrisa- _**Esto es mucho más divertido.**_

La desesperación mezclada con la frustración, iba cada vez más en aumento, sus extremidades seguían sin responder a las órdenes dictadas por su cerebro, mientras que su mente estaba embriagada por una extraña sensación tan satisfactoria y adictiva, que empezaba a nublar el poco juicio que aún mantenía, en esos penosos momentos, el irken.

Mientras tanto, las cálidas manos del de lentes, recorrían cada centímetro de su piel, desde sus azuladas mejillas hasta descender por su cuello, para luego, empezar a marcar su territorio, por lo que, utilizando la yema de su dedo índice, realizó un limpio camino desde debajo de su garganta, hasta llegar a la altura de donde debería estar su estómago.

Tomó el bisturí que descansaba en la bandeja a su lado, para empezar juguetear con él, manejándolo de un lado a otro, entre medio de sus dedos, esto estando acompañado de una mirada depredadora, alargando una maliciosa sonrisa, al observar con cuidado, el reflejo de un muy oculto sentimiento de pánico, marcado entre esos hermosos ojos magentas, que siempre había atesorado.

No cabía la menor duda, necesitaría una buena preparación para comenzar, como es debido, la operación.

_**\- ¿P-Por qué me haces todo esto, humano-Dib?** _

_**\- Por que yo te amo, Zim.** _

No supo exactamente en qué momento fue, cuando sintió que su uniforme era rápidamente desplazado y elevado, dejando expuesto parcialmente, su torso, semidesnudo. Un inesperado temblor, se instaló en las zonas más afectadas e adoloridas de su cuerpo, proyectando involuntariamente el miedo emergente que necesitaba transmitirse por algún lado. Esto solo pudo empeorar, cuando el de lentes ya no pudo controlar más, aquellos oscuros impulsos retorcidos, los cuales exigían ser saciados con un contacto físico y directo, esto solo podía ser brindado por el pequeño irken, por lo que decidió, incentivar aún más su diversión. 

Utilizando su otra mano libre, levantó ligeramente el mentón del alíen, admirando en el proceso, esa mirada aterrada llena de deseo interno, debido a la constante estimulación tanto en su cuerpo, como anteriormente sus antenas. Curvo sus labios, en un fugaz gesto de satisfacción, guió lentamente sus dedos, hasta tocar suavemente los labios del contrario, acariciándolos con sumo cuidado, disfrutando de las diversas y confusas expresiones que le regalaba ese pequeño ser, apreciando maravillado ese bello tono azulado, que estaba instalado en cada parte de su fino rostro.

_**\- Has captado todo mi interés, chico espacial.** _

_**\- D-Dib.. detente..**_ -pidió mirándolo a los ojos- **_L-_** ** _Libérame_**.

 _ **\- No me detendré, Zim.**_ -sentenció con seriedad- _ **Me gusta mucho esto.**_

Impidiendo que el irken se negara una vez más, el amante de lo paranormal unió sus labios de manera rápida y brusca con el de piel verde, tomándolo así, por sorpresa. De alguna forma, se inició una breve lucha entre ellos, debido a la contundente resistencia al no corresponder el gesto del humano, era admirable, sin embargo también resultó inútil, ya que poco a poco, comenzaba a ceder. Esto no era todo, él de gabardina negra, recio a sólo permitir una pobre sensación pasajera, movió sus manos hasta guiarlas finalmente, a las finas y alargadas antenas del irken, acariciándolas de arriba a abajo, causando una efectiva excitación al contrario, permitiéndole así, acceder por completo a su boca.

Lo que comenzó con un fugaz y forzoso beso, se fue transformando en una lujuriosa guerra entre sus lenguas, en donde el único objetivo era invadir la boca ajena, produciendo un fuerte e inquebrantable deseo que estimulaba sus palpitaciones, experimentando una adrenalina adictiva por todo su cuerpo, buscando con desespero profundizar mucho más el beso. Cegado por una insaciable necesidad de querer obtener mas, el chico gótico, se apego al cuerpo inmovilizado del contrario, sintiendo como este mismo levemente temblaba, moviéndose involuntariamente, tratando de encontrar un método de satisfacer algún extraño y dormido deseo, esto solo incentivo que empezara a jugar con mayor intensidad, obtendría cada parte del irken, tanto su frágil cuerpo como la inocencia de su mente, le pertenecerían por siempre. 

Sus pulsaciones iban en ascenso, arremetiendo cruelmente con su escasa voluntad para sobrevivir, era inevitable ser seducido por por el violento estímulo que le brindaba el humano, lo odia con cada fibra de su ser. Sin embargo, el trato tan denigrante y humillante, lo hacía tontamente estremecer, volviéndose a sumergir en un placer culposo. Los quejidos pronto se volvieron ligeros y suaves gemidos, causando una insaciable necesidad de buscar más, en el tacto del humano. Su auto-control lo había abandonado, estaba perdiendo poco a poco el razonamiento en sí mismo. 

_**Si se dejaba tentar y caer, ya no habría vuelta atrás.** _

Por otro lado, el de gabardina negra, se deleitaba enormemente por el empedernido poder absoluto, que siempre quiso obtener por parte del extraterrestre, conseguir exitosamente que estuviera postrado ante él, de una forma tan _"especial"_ , alimentaba de forma bestial, su ego. Sus diversos lloriqueos, y leves quejidos, lo incentivan cada vez más, a seguir jugando y experimentando con el, variados deseos sumamente oscuros atravesaron su desquiciada mente, tentando al instinto descomunal de hacerlo suyo, una y otra vez. Era un sentimiento obsesivo, muy diferente al extraño amor tóxico, que rara vez experimentaban.

 _ **\- Zim.**_ -lo llamó, acercándose a su rostro- _ **Tú me amas.. ¿Verdad?**_

 _ **\- N-No.**_. -mueve su cabeza, desviando la mirada- _**Z-Zim jamás te c-corresponderá.**_

Un profundo pero preciso corte, a manos del bisturí, fue el audaz castigo por esa respuesta incorrecta, provocando que el irken, no pudiera evitar liberar, un pequeño grito.

 _ **\- Sea cual sea tu respuesta, chico espacial, yo seré la única persona que te hará experimentar todo esto.**_ -refuto con simpleza- _ **Te volverás adicto a mi, queriendo cada vez mas y mas.**_

 _ **\- I-Inténtalo todo lo que quieras.**_ -lo miro desafiante- _**Haz todo lo que te plazca con Zim, pero que te quede claro, asqueroso humano...**_ -se movió, acomodando su cabeza- _**... No te amo...**_

 _ **\- ... Pero eres mío.**_ -terminó su frase con una tétrica sonrisa- _ **Y no permitiré que nadie en este mundo te tenga.**_

 _ **\- E-Eso nunca sucederá h-humano.**_ -contradijo con una sonrisa orgullosa- _**J-Jamás planeó entregarme a ti..**_ -alzó su voz- _**¡Nunca!**_

 _ **\- ¿No lo entiendes?**_ -mueve un poco su cabeza- _**El único que puede tenerte soy yo.**_ -asegura con burla- _**Y para cuando llegue el día en el que mueras...**_ -acaricia lentamente la mejilla del irken- _ **Seré yo, la persona quien le dé fin a tu vida.**_

_**\- T-Te odio.** _

_**\- Y yo te amo.** _

Un demandante y profundo beso, fue el juicio final para su tan cruda y cruel sentencia, siendo atrapado completamente, en las mortales redes del humano. En donde sufriría en silencio, la mayor parte de su vida, en una sádica condena que lo haría desear, desaparecer en los mas oscuros y recónditos rincones del infierno.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buenas!~♡ ¿Cómo los trata la vida invasores?~☆
> 
> La creadora original del Au, imágenes, información y algún cómic es: Snailen, así que, créditos absolutos hacia su persona.  
> Personalmente me encantaría escribir y desarrollar más sobre este Au, (La idea de un Dib con esta personalidad es maravillosa) pero respeto la idea original del autor, por lo que ante cualquier queja del mismo, eliminare de inmediato el fic. Para los interesados, pueden buscarla por su nombre en Tumblr.
> 
> Personalmente me costo escribir a un Zim con un fuerte sentido de la justicia, por así decirlo, pero desarrollar un Dib malvado, manipulador y egocéntrico fue demasiado tentador, mi faceta obsesiva al escribir psicópatas asesinos, sirvió para algo~♡. En fin este es mi aporte original para el "Iztober" , "Irktober" o "Inktober".


End file.
